X-Diaries
by Anonymous-Sparrow
Summary: AU Crossover- X-men and Vampire Diaries Rogue is trying to forget the past and move on, what happens when her home town, mystic falls is attacked by Magneto. and her past catches up to her. Sorry suck at summaries. Give the story a chance DELENA FTW! Rated T because i'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

**This is my first Fanfic please dont be too harsh**

**Please give feed back**

**This story is X-Men and Vampire Diaries crossover here is the first chapter i know its short**

**The TVD and X-men storylines are changed a bit but still DELENA FTW**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or X-men, they belong to their respected owners**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Bobby, are you here?" _Where is he?_ Rogue thought to herself as she went looking for her boyfriend around the institute. "John have you seen Bobby around?" "No, sorry Rogue have you tried his room?" Her friend replied completely ignoring the person he was previously conversing with. She just gave him a confused look "It's the middle of the day why would he be in his dorm room?" "Well, you've checked everywhere else right?" She nodded in reply "so it would make sense to check the place you haven't been to yet."Oh yeah, sorry I hadn't thought of that yet" and with that she set off.

...

*Knock Knock* "Bobby, you in there?" Rogue asked in a slightly sing song voice but with a hint of irritation, she had grown tired looking for him. A few moments later she heard a few murmurs and rustling on the other side of the door. "Thank God!" She exclaimed under her breath. "Rogue wh-what are you doing here?" She couldn't work out if it was a question or a demand. "Looking for you, I was worried when I hadn't seen you all day, can I come in?" she tried to step in but Bobby just blocked the door way with his body and any view into his room, something was up. "No" was all he said in a flat tone of voice. _Why is he acting so weird?_ she thought to herself. "Bobby are you alright?" the girl asked as she reached out to touch his face with one of her gloved hands."Get off me!" he shouted at her coldly and pulled away."Bobby, w-" "your dangerous rogue, okay, you hurt people, stay away from me. why professor Xavier let you into this school is a mystery to me, you're nothing but trouble, Leave!" _That's it I didn't want to but know I have to figure out what's wrong, _Rogue knew that she wouldn't rest until . _Oh My God no, Bobby wouldn't do that to me. _"Fine, but before I go" her voice clearly cracking "What?" "Was she worth it?" his face went pale, trying to register what she had just said, but then went back to normal as if remembering an important fact. Even though Rogue clearly found out so there was no use in denying it, he still tried. "Who?" _Does he think I'm an idiot _"her" was all she said as she pushed the door open further revealing a blonde around their age sitting on his bed, wearing one of his shirts and a satisfied smirk on her face. Rogue only got a glimpse of the girl before storming away. "rogue!" Bobby called after her, she didn't stop, the tears streaming down her face burning. _Why out Bobby? not even those two would do that but why out of every girl in the world where her. _The blondes face flashed in her face _I hate her, Rebekah._

_..._

Finally I thought last period would never end." Rogue said to her best friend walking beside her "I know right, class was just dragged on and on" her best friend, bonnie complained._ Rogue, Please come to my office immediately, bring bonnie with you."__ "yes, professor we're on our way" "_Bonnie come on the professor wants us in his office" Rogue called to her friend as she ran to Charles Xavier's office. When they got there they were a bit shocked to see the rest of the X-men."Um professor Xavier if this is an X-men why did you call me, don't you just want rogue not me?." Bonnie asked feeling a bit out of place. "no Bonnie, I'm afraid this mission affects you and rogue" everyone in the room turned to look at them. "I'm afraid i have received news that magneto is targeting one of the most anti-mutant towns around but is swarming with them." Everyone's attention now on the professor." Magneto's target is Mystic Falls"

* * *

**So there it is**

**Please again dont be too mean**

**I will only post on Vampire diaries for short period then I am moving to crossover section**

**Please if its good tell people**

**-Anonymous-Sparrow**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

**Second chapter up (yay)**

**Need Feed back**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or X-men, they belong to their respected owners**

**Chapter 2**

**Normal P.O.V**

Murmurs started buzzing around the office and it took rogue a while to register what Prof. Xavier just said. She knew one day her past would catch up to her no matter how much she ran but she didn't expect this. "Mystic Falls?" Jean asked breaking her chain of thought. "Professor what does that have to do with Rogue and bonnie?" again all attention was on the professor, Bonnie and especially Rogue. Not much was known about her, Rogue's past was a mystery. Logan, Bonnie and Charles were the only people that knew anything of her past and not even Logan and Professor Xavier didn't know all the details, only Bonnie knew everything and only because she was her best friend her whole life ( but only the professor knew that). "Bonnie's home town is Mystic falls and Rogue has connections to both Bonnie and Magneto and is a part of the X-men" _"thank you"__ "you're welcome, don't worry Rogue I gave my word that I would keep your secret"_ What the professor said comforted her a little but she still had a terrible feeling about this. Again her train of thought was broken this time by wolverine "We will be departing at 2000 hrs rogue you will go ahead with storm earlier and keep watch. Stay in the shadows and don't draw attention to yourselves. got it?" Rogue and storm nodded in reply "Storm, Is she ready?" the question caught Bonnie's attention, she knew he was reffering to her and she was curious as to what the answer was "Yes she is" she replied confidently "great!" exclaimed Jean. "then Bonnie you join Rogue and Storm as well" "okay" bonnie replied slightly nervous but excited at the same time. "Bobby, Jean, Scott, wolverine, kitty, Kurt and I will join you after, when magneto arrives" Prof. X concluded and everyone left to prepare for what was to come.

**Rogue P.O.V**

Dam it, why did he have to be there? After what happened this afternoon I was planning on avoiding him for the rest of the day for dramatics but no, there had to be an X-men meeting . uhhh why do relationships always end in pain, at least time it doesn't hurt as much as it did with **_him_** , shut up, listen to yourself thinking about **_him_**, and now you have to go back tonight and face all of them. This won't turn out well I can feel it, and I'm never wrong about these things

...

**Normal P.O.V**

Rogue had been lurking in the shadows for a few hours now waiting in an alley for magneto to arrive. She was about walk away when an explosion caught her and everyones attention. "_He's here" _"Ahh Mystic Falls, what a quaint little town. So plain and boring on the outside but more interesting if you pay enough attention" Magneto exclaimed as he walked into down the street away from the site of the explosion. "People of mystic falls you have a cold and treacherous history, it is now you pay for it. Your attitude towards mutants is your undoing, but first to all mutants of Mystic falls I offer you a place at my paradise and a spot on my army against the human race, a race that hates mutants and sees us as pests. Join me or face an untimely death." A person stepped forward, this caught rogue's attention which had previously been on magneto. "Oh My God, No, don't do it" was all she said as the boy started speaking "Who do you think you are? You can't just walk in here and threaten us." Rogue looked on knowing full well of what magneto was capable of when provoked. "imbeciles, how dare you speak to me that way" and with that he rose a nearby bus and threw it towards the crowd gathered around him.


End file.
